


Sebastian Michaelis Puns a Response

by thaliaarche



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Chemistry, Crack, Double Drabble, F/M, M/M, Wordcount: 200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliaarche/pseuds/thaliaarche
Summary: "My darling butler . . . will you be the cation to my anion?"Sieglinde Sullivan penned a love letter that she addressed to Sebastian, attempting to woo him with every geeky pun in her arsenal. Here's his response.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatMysteryWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMysteryWriter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sieglinde Sullivan Pens a Love Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850556) by [ThatMysteryWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMysteryWriter/pseuds/ThatMysteryWriter). 



> A response to ThatMysteryWriter's lovely "Sieglinde Sullivan Pens a Love Letter."

_My dear Miss Sullivan,_  
  
_Unfortunately, I must decline your admittedly attractive proposal, as I am doomed to negativity and am inevitably drawn towards ~~cats~~ cations myself. Given the hunger of my own valence shell— which, I confess with a shudder, is slightly emptier than would be ideal— I must seek out other ions with superfluous negativity that I may leech. Indeed, I have found precisely such a partner, who wishes to rid himself of his excess of negativity and bestow it upon me, in an attempt to feign true nobility. I quickly realized that our chemistry would satiate my hunger exactly— so, before you ask, we require no third partner in our relationship— and we then joined together in an explosion of heated passion. Though our relationship may seem quite unbalanced to an outsider (rooted in shameless theft!), we are truly, solidly content with our salty existence. And given that I have since become better acquainted the flavours of his inner nucleus, I must warn you that prying us apart will require great energy. Really, though, why should you bother? I suspect a relationship based on sharing would suit you far better. Have you tried covalence?_  
  
_Stably bonded,_  
_Sebastian Michaelis_

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, one way to pry these two apart would be dissolution. ThatMysteryWriter, the ball's in your court XD


End file.
